Help
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Porque Alfred era un héroe que acudía a todo llamado de "ayuda" de alguien, por eso... entrar al cuarto de Inglaterra mientras él se "autosatisfacía" no era algo malo, lo hacía por que era un héroe, bueno no, lo hacía porque quería sentir a Iggy. USxUK.


Historia corta, créanme, algún día haré un fic de palabras -sueña, con un mañanaaaa~- Lo mío son los fic cortos y sin complicaciones, lo he decidido.

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Insinuaciones sexuales y un británico algo necesitado, tan amable nuestro gringo a todo esto.

Alfred venía a -follarse y violar- ver a Arthur, siempre lo pasaba a molestar cuando tenía algo de rato libre con la escusa de una película o que su casa estaba siendo invadida por muchos amigos de Tony -cosa que a veces es verdad- pero ese día no le había abierta la puerta así que tuvo que empujar un poco -dígase derribar bestialmente- la puerta al ver que no cedía.

–Arthuuuuur~– nadie contesta en un buen rato, sospechoso, very strange. –Artie… –susurra más triste.

Quería verlo, no tenían nada juntos y quizá nunca lo harían, pero tampoco era tan malo querer verlo un par de veces, tocar su pelo y besarle los labios, morder sus tetillas, tocarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho otro, sacarle sonrojos y gemidos, en fin, que fuera suyo y de nadie mas pero eso aún era un frustrado sueño.

Camina por la gran casa de Inglaterra, perdido y desorientado sin él, sin su exquisita fragancia, cuando va a su pieza se queda helado, escucha un algo, unos gemidos, unos jadeos, un paso ferviente hace dominio de él, el americano está nervioso, quizá Arthur estuviera en peligro, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que hiciera cosas malas, pero siguió avanzando, si moría por curiosidad de gato, aún le quedaban ocho vidas, ja.

–Ahhh ahhh..ahah–

Era tan fuerte, tan nítida aquella voz gritando sin controlarse, sin pretenderlo Kirkland sólo al poner esa voz tan ronca y exquisita al gemir comenzaba a calentar a su invitado, ponerlo duro como nunca.

–Ahhh mo-more ha-rd…–gruñía como una bestia, era una perra en celo, Alfred temblaba y sentía que algo en sus pantalones le hacia presión.

–Al-Alfred… Al-Alfred…–gemía, era demasiado, era su nombre, gritaba y gemía su nombre, Alfred sentía sus mejillas arderle más de la cuenta, la perilla esta allí tan cerca pero sentía que era incorrecto entrar.

–Má-s duro… con más fuerza maldita s-ea–eso era mucho, casi le rogaba que se lo hiciera –Hel-p me A-l-Alfred… please aahh –

Procesa Alfred, procesa, Arthur necesitaba ayuda, vaya que la necesitaba.

Él tenía un amiguito entre las piernas desesperado, también necesitaba ayuda y estaba dispuesto a ayudar a ese sensual traserito inglés.

Quería follárselo, cosa que ayudaría.

Y eso provocaría ayuda hacía al inglés y salvación.

Follar y hacerle el amor es igual a ayudar a Arthur, qué héroe, todo por ayudar al prójimo, me entran ganas de llorar.

Y a él le gustaba ayudar a todo esto, por lo tanto, ayudar es entrar a esa pieza, desnudarse y atacar a su queridísimo inglés con su poderosa salchicha, bueno no tan así, pero entiéndase que Jones estaba excitado allí parado cercano a la puerta, el pobre pensaba menos de lo usual.

Y entró, porque como ya había razonado, entrar ayudaría a Arthur.

–A-Alfred– ¡ajám! con las manos en la masa -pene- lo había pillado.

Estaba de piernas abiertas autosatisfaciéndose, pero su cara estaba roja y no podía entender como mierda Alfred había entrado a su casa ni como explicarle que hacía allí lleno de un liquido extraño, sonrojado y necesitado, y es más, gritando entre delirios deliciosos su nombre, eso se veía horriblemente feo. Lo asustaba.

–Vengo a ayudarte – soltó relamiéndose los labios, lo que veía era demasiado para él.

–¡No necesito ayuda! –

–Luego me lo pagas, o es más, lo hago gratis…–

–¡Que no mierda, nooo! –

Pero después fueron muchos "Oh sí, más más" por parte de un terco inglés que muy a su pesar necesitaba ayuda estadounidense y Alfred, sólo por ayudarlo -y porque en el fondo lo amaba y lo deseaba- lo ayudó.

Y bueno, si eso significa "ayudar", ambos esperaban que ellos fuera cada vez más caritativo, porque si ponen al "mundo"… ya no querrían la ayuda, la ayuda era para los dos solamente, era para su infinito amor.

**N.A: **Listo, tengo un pequeño fic con lemonsito por allí por si algunas quiere ojear, y si es que así se "ayudan" USA y UK… así cualquiera se vuelve solidario, ya, cuídense y sueñen con USA haciéndole cositas y favores sexuales a Arthur :3


End file.
